Someone like You
by Jen-Bot
Summary: After a night of passion Seiya and Usagi have to face the morning following. Seiya POV


"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"  
-Adele

* * *

Thin streaks from the sun slowly pushed through the darkness bringing an end to one day and the beginning to yet another. But it also brought an end to something much more precious and intimate. In my arms I held her an earth bound angel, her body so close to mine it felt right us being like this as if we belonged this way…. if being the only question. I leaned down and kissed her forehead as images of last night began to play through my mind. It began so innocent just a friendly walk in the park between two old friends sure I had feelings for her and she knew but I'd never try anything. It started to rain so we headed to my place since it was closer. Inside we started talking again, about life about what could have been and in heat of the moment I kissed her. I thought she would have slapped me or at least pulled away but to my surprise she did neither. Instead she kissed me back just as hard and passionate, maybe I acted to quickly or maybe the years of tension finally broke.

It didn't matter because either way within moments we were on my bed. Clothes were discarded quickly and forgotten, then soon all fell silent except for the occasional grunt and groan as I moved in and out of her. At the end of it we were a tangle a sweat drenched limbs. I awoke sometime later I couldn't sleep, not when she was here, not when I finally had her. So for half the night to now I've been holding her savoring her every breath, cherishing every second our bodies touched. The sky was getting brighter as the last few traces of night faded away, our time was almost gone. Not a second later she began to stir; slowly a pair light eyes opened as a lopsided grin appeared on her face.

"Mamo-chan" she sighed this playful pet name and my heart fell. Mamoru was a strong powerful name for a man, anyone one would be honored to claim the only issue was that it wasn't my name; it was his, her fiancé. My whole body went numb; she stared a minute longer before the truth hit her as well.

"What have I done" She whispered bowing her head as I moved to hold her just a bit tighter but this time she did pull away. Wrapping the sheet around her tight she ran to the far right corner of my room and collapsed on her knees I ran to her side.

"Usagi" I called yet silence was my reply.

"Usagi" I said once more this time lifting her face so our eyes could meet. For a while she simply stared eyes brimmed laced with tears and pain evident on her face and then in one quick moved she latched onto me.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry" she cried into my chest after that she didn't need to say anything else I knew why she was apologizing and where this conversation was going I knew since the moment we kissed how this night would end the only thing I didn't know was how to change it.

-o-

"You hate me don't you?"

"No Usagi I could never hate you" I answer with a sad smile.

"If you don't Mamoru will, I'm a whore and I've hurt the two people I care about most."

"Mamoru doesn't have to know … no one does."

"But-"I cut her off.

"This was a one time thing" I force myself to say "no need to damage what you and Mamoru have; we'll just act like nothing happened."

"No how could I… how could we?" Again I interject.

"Stop asking questions Usagi because unless you can honestly say you'd rather be with me than him there's no point in asking them, this will work."

"Seiya" She looks into my eyes scared and unsure reminding me of how she looked when we were both awkward teens when I first fell in love with her.

"Don't look at me that way this is for the best you and I both know it."

"Seiya how can you say those things aren't you concerned about yourself?"

"No I'm not and you shouldn't either I had you Usagi even if it was only for a night you were mine and that's all I needed I knew it wasn't going any further. So why worry about for me?" She froze thinking then slowly she rose and picked up her clothes. I left the room so she could dress privately not too long after she emerged. Her face had a dazed look to it almost like in a type of trance. I could only imagine what was going on in her mind. Usagi was a caring person she loved everyone and to hurt someone she cared about well it was tearing her apart. She walked to the front door but it didn't open it instead she looked at me.

"I love you Seiya I really do." I walked over to her and kissed her cheek

"I know you do Usagi. The only problem is you love him more." She turned away closing her eyes trying to hold back tears.

"Forgive me" I heard her say before she walked out the door.

Part of me wanted to run after her and convince her to stay with me; but I knew better it didn't work those years ago and it wouldn't work now she was his always was and always would be. I had to let her go. But at least I could say for this once she belonged to me.


End file.
